


A Modest Proposal

by cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)



Series: Bi!Cullen fics [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: Written for dapromptexchange.Prompt: "Cullen knows he always trips over his words and never says the right things when he needs to, so he decides to write down his proposal to his love. All of his feelings and love in one letter, ending with “Will You Marry Me?”"





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing that I couldn't resist writing. Carver has moved in with Cullen and is helping him run the Templar rehab center.

_~~Carver~~ My love,_

_I feel so foolish writing you like this, when you are here, right in front of me, polishing your armor as you hum a tune. I should ask you right now, just open my mouth and speak, but you know me. You know how hard such things are for me. The moment your eyes land on me, I freeze. The moment you smile, I forget the words I had so carefully rehearsed and memorized._

_How many years has your heart belonged to me? And how many times have I told you I loved you? I know you don’t need to hear the words to know they’re true, but I need to tell you that I do. I have for the longest time - perhaps from the moment I first saw you in the Gallows. I knew you were trouble when you first looked at me, and I was right. You have been the most delightful, adorable kind of trouble I've ever had._

_I know you are cursing me now for calling you adorable. Go ahead, be angry with me - you are especially adorable when you pout._

_Carver. You have weathered such storms by my side, never faltering. Even when we have been apart, your spirit has lingered beside me, encouraging me, spurring me on. You have stayed awake so many sleepless nights by my side, holding me as I've gone through withdrawals. I've done the same for you - and I would do it over and over again, should the need arise. Would we had made it if we had never met? Perhaps you would have - you’re stubborn and feisty, and a much better man than I could ever hope to be._

_You will laugh at me when you read this, but I really believe the Maker sent you to me. You are everything I need in a partner, and much more than I ever dared to hope for. I never knew true happiness until I heard you laugh, your twinkling eyes fixed on mine. I never knew satisfaction until I had your body against my own, our hands entwined and legs tangled. I never knew love until you kissed me, a faint pink tinting your cheeks and a playful chuckle escaping your lips._

_You have already made me the luckiest man in Thedas, and I shouldn't ask more from you, but love, would you humor an old-fashioned man and hear me out? The idea has been brewing in me for years, but the timing has always been wrong. We have been denied, hushed and secretive under the suspecting eye of Knight-Commander Meredith, frightened by every shadow witnessing our love. We have been torn apart, facing the madness of the world by ourselves as the circumstances have kept us separate._

_Yet you always find your way back to me, just as I am forever aching to reunite with you. Now we are here, sharing our lives as we were always meant to. Unhurried, out in the open, easy and natural as breathing. Things are as I've always wanted them to be. Do you feel the same, Carver?_

_I am sorry, it seems I am stalling. What I am trying to ask you, what I've longed to ask for many years now, is if you’ll accept me? If you will turn me down, I hope you’ll consider this letter as yet another foolishness of mine that will make you laugh - I live to see you laugh. I would be happy to keep you, whether or not you’ll be my spouse in the eyes of the Maker. But I have to ask, love;_

_will you marry me?_

_Eternally Yours,  
Cullen_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
